Initiation Drama
by Liv Winterfrost
Summary: Tris and Four are training the initiates, but when a special girl comes in along with other new 16 year olds, it might turn to chaos. Feelings will be destroyed, and friendships will break. Rated T because I don't know how it is going to turn out yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back with another story! I got a lot of people saying who they wanted their characters to be, so thank you! Hope you guys enjoy this! I am still continuing my other fan fiction **_**Truth or Dauntless? **_**So be sure to check that out! Thanks again for all the love and support!**

TRIS POV

Initiates today! YAY! I can't wait! It's my first year, and I'm going to be instructing the initiate transfers with Tobias, so everything is awesome! Uriah, Tobias, Christina, Zeke and I have made bets for who the first jumper is going to be. Uriah said Dauntless-Born, Tobias chose Abnegation, and Christina and I said Erudite, and Zeke said Candor. We were all standing at the bottom of the net listening to Max finish his little speech.

"You are all pansycakes if you think you're gonna win this bet!" Uriah whisper-yelled so they couldn't here us.

"Ya right. I'm gonna win, little bro!" Zeke said back to him.

"Who wants to go first?!" We heard Max say and we shut up. I heard a shriek, and saw a..._ red..._streak in the air. I jogged over to help the person get out of the net. When I got there, I saw a small girl with short brown hair and striking blue eyes...in a red dress...laughing. I reached my hand for her, and she grabbed it.

"What's your name?" I asked in my instructor voice.

"Winter." She said with a confident smile. I liked her already. I nodded to Four to make the announcement.

"First Jumper-Winter!" Everyone cheered for her, even more loudly then normally because she was Amity. After everyone jumped, there were 11 transfers in all.

_In the order of them jumping:_

**Winter: **Short brown hair and blue eyes. Small and already some obvious sass. Amity. Kind of obvious why she left.

**Will: **Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Tall and surprisingly muscular. Erudite.

**May: **Platinum blonde hair and deep almost black eyes. Medium size and is quiet (surprising because she is a Candor).

**Blake: **Messy dirty blonde hair and green eyes with a lot of freckles. Average size and slightly muscular. Erudite.

**Brody: **Looks exactly the same as Blake but slightly smaller. Must be brothers. Also Erudite.

**Calabria (Calla): **Black hair and brown eyes. Very tall but scrawny. Probably the Candor smart mouth.

**Twi (pronounced t-why): **Blonde hair and blue eyes with brown in the middle. Tall and muscular for a girl. Candor

**Aidan: **Black hair with blue eyes. Really scrawny. Erudite.

**Adam: **Handsome with dark brown hair with light brown streaks. Second most muscular under Will. Erudite.

**Abby: **Dark skin with a pretty bob. Seems pretty laid back. And reminds me of Christina. Candor.

**Johnny: **Long brownish blonde hair and is pretty short and scrawny with glasses. Erudite.

I heard there were two Abnegation siblings on the train, but they didn't jump off.

Friend groups were already forming. Will, Blake, Brody and Aidan seem to be friends, but they are also staring at my chest and ass which is kind of alarming me. Will seems to be the leader of that group. Winter is being nice to everyone because of her Amityness, but she and May seem like best friends. Apparently Winter was secretly dating Adam so they moved to Dauntless together. They make a cute couple, except Adam seems shady. Twi, Abby, and Calla were probably already friends. Adam seems to keep to himself, and Johnny is Will's group wannabe. I almost felt bad for him.

"Okay initiates!" Four started. "My name's Four and this is Tris! I normally work in the control room and Tris is normally an ambassador! We will be your instructors for the next three months, so get used to us being around!" I heard some whispers of, "Tris is hot", or "Four is hot", but I didn't pay attention.

"Excuse me, but is Four a nickname? Because if it isn't, what kind of name is that?" Calla said. I was correct, but at least she had manners and let Four finish that part of the speech before being a smart-mouth.

"You might be the only Candor I've ever seen with manners, so yes. It is a nickname." Four continued on and we kept walking. I followed in the back after the Will group. When we were at the Chasm, I looked away thinking of Al. Blake came up to me, which I didn't notice until his hand was on my chest. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it back, not enough force to break it, but I could have.

"Get back to listening before I rip your head off!" I whisper yelled in his ear. He dementedly smiled at me, and walked with failed swagger back to the group. A shiver went up my spine. I knew that wasn't that last time I would have to deal with him. I had hope for Winter, though. Hope that she, a little Amity, would survive here. I could still tell that this was going to be one exciting three months.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you are the first person to find the quote from a popular kids movie, then you will be able to create a character to be IN THE STORY! If you win, PM me the details of the character and they will be in the next chapter! Special thanks to the guest reviewer Summer for being the first person to respond to the character design, and giving me the outline for Winter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! II****GIVES YOU KITTENII**

**Special thanks to ilovedonuts21 for this AMAZING idea!**

TRIS POV

I got in the shower and turned the water to mildly scalding. I took off my clothes and looked at my horrible 12- year old body. **(A/N being 12 years old isn't so bad!) **I sighed, and hoped in and started singing reflections by MisterWives.

_You didn't close the door_

_Left a crack open_

_I couldn't ignore_

_The faint possibility _

_Of having hope in this insanity_

_That we could still be_

_But we're stuck floating in between_

_Put me on the self_

_Discipline myself_

_To let the sparks die out_

_Shattering anything_

_That has reflections of_

_You, you (x2)_

_Our eyes were closed_

_With hearts open wide_

_Dismissed every rule to abide by_

_Our bodies undressed_

_The layers of shy_

_Revealing the truth_

_That was buried inside_

_Filled up feelings_

_That are now bursting at the seams_

_Put me on the self_

_Discipline myself_

_To let the sparks die out_

_Shattering anything_

_That has reflections of_

_You, you (x2)_

_Unsure of what are my dreams_

_It seems_

_You have stolen my slumber_

_And awakened another_

_Life within me that is better than any other_

_Reaching endless heights in never ending nights_

_That can't be seen_

_Put to bed this dream_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Put me on the self_

_Discipline myself_

_To let the sparks die out_

_Shattering anything_

_That has reflections of_

_You, you (x2)_

TOBIAS POV

I walked into Tris' apartment and heard the water running and her singing Reflections. I quickly grabbed my phone and recorded random things with Tris' voice in the back round. Her voice was really pretty, and I've never heard her sing before. I heard the water turn off, and I'm off running. (To show the gang the video, and so I don't get killed by Tris when she finds out I was listening to her).

BLAKE POV

I walked into the cafeteria, where I saw girl-stealer, A.K.A horrible person, A.K.A. my worst nightmare, showing a video on his phone to some other Dauntless people I don't know. I heard the noise of a shower coming out of it. Did girl-stealer make a porno with MY girl?! I walked over to them and looked over everyone to see a video of nothing, but I heard the shower water and Tris singing. She has a really pretty voice. I was also relieved it wasn't a porno. I turned and ran away, because if one of them noticed me, I would have been dead before I could run away.

WINTER POV

I sat on my cot trembling, waiting for one of the instructors to find out I'm Divergent. Nobody knows, not even Adam or May. I'm afraid that when I got through my fear landscape they will discover everything. I feel like a shaken soda bottle waiting to be opened by someone. At least I almost look Dauntless, I cut my hair short right before the Choosing Ceremony. I saw a shadow enter the room, and I saw Tris come towards me.

"Hey Winter."

"Tris," I didn't even say hi back. "I have something to tell you. I'm..." She put her hand over my mouth.

"Lets go somewhere more secret." She pulled me up, and we went to the Chasm. OMG! She knows! She's going to kill me! She must've read my mind. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Follow me." We climbed down until we stopped on a small ledge. "I know you are telling me you are Divergent. I am too, don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

"What results did you get?" I asked her.

"Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless."

"I got Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless." We both got three. Unbelievable.

ADAM POV

I love Winter, I really do. She will be the one I will try to save if they let me.  
>Sneaking out was hard, but if I don't make it there on time, my life, Winter's life, and everyone else's life will be in jeopardy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE! Just a warning, Adam fans, please don't kill me. That would be great.**

**Some people are wondering why Blake calls Four a girl-stealer if he doesn't know they're dating. It's just because he's really hot and Blake's worried that he is going to steal Tris from him. **

**I forgot to put this in in the other chapters, but I don't own Divergent**

FOUR POV

I sat in the cafeteria, waiting for everyone else in the gang to come. The initiates all came in at once, other than Adam. He was sick, so he wasn't at training today. Tris must've just finished. A couple minutes later, she came in and sat down across from me, and next to Christina.

"How are the Dauntless-born?"

"Crazy. They are all showoffs."

"AND one of them took my cake!" Uriah added in. We were all laughing so hard that we didn't notice Aidan was here.

"Hey Tris, nice ass." He said into her ear. Without even turning around, Tris moved her arm up and punched him.

"I have a boyfriend jerk." Holding his stomach, he laughed.

"He's not around. All I'm asking for is a little..."

"NO!" Aidan walked away, winking at Tris. I hated the boy group.

ADAM POV

The Erudite headquarters seem much, much more clean and brighter than I remember. I defiantly took that for granted. I walked along the hallways, mumbling the number over and over.

_1046, 1046, 1046, 1046, 1046_

I don't have a very good memory when it comes to numbers, and this was probably the most important thing I'll ever do in my life and I don't want to screw it up. I finally got to Jeanine's laboratory and punched in the numbers to get in. (**A/N by the power of being an author, I have the power to resurrect whoever I want) **

"Hello, Adam. Right on time. I guess you remembered my promise to destroy." I smiled and nodded. Step one, be on time, don't get destroyed is completed.

"Hello Ms. Jeanine. Before we get into where I should put the bombs, can I ask you one question?"

"Of course, questions are what leads to answers." I bit the inside of my lip.

"Am I allowed to save one person?" Jeanine thought for a moment. She doesn't want to lose her spy, but she wants all Dauntless gone. What is the most logical answer?

"It depends. Explain the person." How do I explain Winter? Beautiful, creative, funny, the most amazing person in the world.

"She's my girlfriend, another initiate, she came from Amity, and she doesn't deserve to die."

"Because she hasn't been Dauntless for that long, and doesn't hold any secrets, you can save her." If Jeanine didn't look so threatening, I would have hugged her.

"I have found two perfect to plant the bombs. There is a place called the Pit, which is the center of life. There is an all-Dauntless party in two days that everyone is going to. There is also a place called the Chasm, which would disconnect the bridge and therefore anyone in the Pit wouldn't be able to escape. It would also take care of any wandering drunks outside of the Pit."

"Good job, Adam. I'll have someone deliver the bombs to you in two days." I nodded, turned on my heels, and left. There will soon only be four factions.


	4. Apology VERY VERY SORRY!

I am really sorry for not updating for what seems like years. I promise I will update again, my stories are just on hiatus. Thank you to everyone who has told me to keep going, but I have some personal issues to attend to before I write again.

Again, I will update soon. Please don't leave me behind.


End file.
